10 Minutes
by LOrenz0
Summary: INTERROGATION. SUBJECT: Khada Jhin. OFFICERS ON DUTY: Caitlyn, RANK: Sheriff. Vi. RANK: Captain. TIME ALLOTTED: 10 minutes. One-Shot. A short vignette within the Pawns universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is just a short one-shot that I came up with. I've always thought about the unique interactions that Caitlyn and Jhin could have if he was ever interrogated. I wrote how I thought the whole scenario would go down. Enjoy!**

 **Edit: This one-shot once stood alone when I first wrote this after being inspired by Jhin's release trailer way back in 2016. Cringey me thought the dude was sooooooo fire that I wanted to put out this hot garbage as fast as I could (emo me also thought it was a great idea to grow out bangs lol).**

 **Anyways, with Pawns now in the works, I've decided to try and build an actual working universe within these two stories (maybe more if I can find the motivation to write another, as well as the will to live).**

 **I'm gonna be like Allah when he first created the cosmos, only better lol.**

* * *

 **10 Minutes**

"One, two, three, four, two, two, three, four…"

Caitlyn and Vi watched the masked man curiously as he continued his obsessive counting sequence since he arrived this morning. A white robe of sorts was draped over his body, but that was barely visible with the chains linked around his body. His hands, however were secured to the table with handcuffs. The ornate, silver mask, he wore only produced two soulless, black holes where his eyes were.

"What a nutjob," Vi remarked nonchalantly. She was met with a look from her partner, which she put both hands up.

"Okay, okay… remaining professional, Cait," which caused the man to let out a chuckle.

"My, my… what an uncoordinated duo…" His voice was deep, and raspy. With a hint of malice.

Rather than rising to the bait, Caitlyn pulled out her chair and sat across from him. She motioned for Vi to do the same. A myriad of armed guards stood outside preventing anyone from getting in. Or out.

"Name?" she asked the man, who let out another chuckle.

"I go by many. _The Golden Demon. The Tainted Ionian. The Virtuoso._ But I am commonly addressed as Khada Jhin. And you are?"

"Caitlyn." She replied with a smirk. "And I'll be asking the questions, thank you."

"Ah yes, Caitlyn... the Sheriff of Piltover," Jhin chuckled. "Why ask the questions when you already know so much about my name? You _have_ heard of me, yes?"

Caitlyn hardened her eyes as she recalled the first time the legendary Golden Demon's identity was revealed.

" _Khada Jhin?" a young Caitlyn asked her guide as the duo trekked through the dense Ionian forests._

" _While you are here in Ionia as part of the Piltover-Ionia police exercise, you must be aware of the infamous criminals who have desecrated these peaceful lands. It is your duty as the future Piltover sheriff to maintain the peace for the duration of your stay," her guide remarked as the duo trekked further up the hills._

 _He continued. "The most infamous of them all include the Golden Demo, Khada Jhin." He held out his hand to bring them both to a stop. There, they gazed at the landscape before them._

 _Hundreds of animals laid mutilated. Cattle, horses, livestock. Several human corpses littered the fields as well. Caitlyn strained to hold back the vomit rising to her throat._

" _Names can induce fear, Caitlyn. The shadow master Zed, and the fox spirit Ahri are good examples. But few produce the same amount of panic as Khada Jhin._

Caitlyn stared deep Jhin's black pits as she experienced her flashback. Vi spoke up, seeking to reassure her partner.

"I've heard your name before. A few years back when I worked with my gang, I came across your bounty poster. A 200 million bounty on your head for the murders of 237 Ionian civilians."

"What year was this?" Jhin interjected.

"20 CLE, I believe."

" _239_ ," he spat, as if he was insulted. "I killed 239. And their corpses made a fine addition to my grand masterpiece."

"Appalling as it is impressive," Vi remarked. "But back to business, we need information. And if you're not ready to give it up, we're gonna have to beat it out of you."

"Agreed. So what would you like to know? I overheard that you only have 10 minutes with me until I am returned to Ionia. And you've already used up 5..."

"Why? Why do you kill so many?" Caitlyn asked quietly, but was shaking with rage. "These statistics say at least a thousand humans alone have lost their lives to you. What did those innocent people do to deserve their deaths!?" Her fear all, but gone and replaced with sheer anger.

"Art."

Vi suddenly slammed both arms on the table, furious at the incredulous explanation.

"Art?!" Vi glared deep into the empty sockets of Jhin's mask with her own cold eyes. "Children were left orphaned, homesteads were destroyed, lives ruined... All. For. Art?!"

"Quite simple, isn't it? My goal is to create the most beautiful masterpieces, however nothing is as beautiful as the few last moments before death. As each man or women takes their last breath, perhaps experiencing their life flash before their eyes, true beauty arises as their essence escapes their body, like each flower petal drops when its source dies.

"Shut up! You're insane!" Caitlyn shouted, shocked by his words and logic.

Jhin grinned underneath his mask. They were playing into his plan. "Am I? There is so much beauty in death. As the life leaves the body, who knows what emotions the mind may conjure? Peacefulness? Fear? Regret? The several thousand lives that I have already taken have all experienced this sense of… euphoria…"

"Enough!" Vi shouted, smashing the table in half. Inadvertently, she had also broke the handcuffs that chained the murderer to the table.

Jhin chuckled lowly as the chains fell off his body one by one. "That was a mistake on your part, and now I am free…"

"I may not be as well versed as my fellow Ionians, but…" Jhin held out his hand and closed his fingers into his palm. A purple-coloured shroud enveloped his body.

"He's a magic-sensitive?!" Caitlyn asked this time. "Requesting immediate support in Room A-2140!" The officers standing guard outside came filing into the room, rifles in hand. Vi retrieved her gauntlets from one and began calibrating them.

"More lives to claim… I wonder what type of emotions will go through your heads during your last few seconds?" Jhin simply stood at ease with his arms behind his back.

"Ionia won't be happy with your behavior." Caitlyn spat with her rifle in hand. "You have 10 seconds to get on your knees with both hands on your head, _or_ _things will get messy._ "

"I also wonder about that?" he asked aloud as a menacing rifle was assembled by the Ionian before their eyes.

"A rifle?!" one officer asked. "How did he sneak that into the interrogation room? Who did the security checks?"

" _That thing looks a lot more powerful than any rifle I've ever seen…"_ Caitlyn thought to herself.

"Listen closely, Sheriff. Enforcer. You lot." Jhin spat coldly. "Young, innocent, and naive, all of you. I wonder how deep your heads must be in the ground for you to all not notice the _games_ that are being played right now. But then again, that leaves another question to be answered. With your heads already there, I must ask: How deep are you all willing to look down the rabbit-hole? Can you handle the truth when it goes against everything you believe in?

While the officers were left confused at the message, the detective mindset that Caitlyn and Vi developed deduced the truth, leaving them both with mouths wide agape.

"The Ionian Council..." Caitlyn murmured, thinking back on how Jhin was received earlier this week. "He wasn't here to be interrogated at all..."

"They planned to unleash him in Piltover…" Vi finished.

The Piltover police force, now realizing what their superiors were implying, opened fire on the prisoner.

"One…" Jhin spoke forebodingly as the concussive blast from just a single shot sent several officers flying back.

"Two…" Jhin fired another shot, completely annihilating another platoon of officers.. Bullets. Explosives. Advanced hextech weaponry. Nothing seemed to be able to penetrate the purple shroud protecting the maniacal rifleman.

"Guys! Remember he's magically sensitive!" Caitlyn shouted to her comrades. "Bullets don't work on him!"

"Three…"

"Neither does anything else, but we have to try something!" her next-in command responded.

"All charged up!" Vi pounded her gauntlets together. They were finally calibrated as she began running down the masked man.

Caitlyn suddenly recalled Jhin's odd counting habit he did awaiting his interrogation.

"Vi! Wait!"

" **Four…"**

The building erupted in an enormous explosion as Caitlyn was tackled down by Vi herself. After what felt like several hours, she sat up groggily to see the entire holding wing in flames. Her ears rang as the fires threatened to swallow the entirety of the Piltover Police Department Not a single officer in the vicinity of the blast survived and her own partner laid unconscious beside her with serious injuries.

"Thank God your blast shield was fully charged, Vi…" she spoke to no one in particular. Standing across the room was the dreaded assassin with the silver mask. An entire section of the wall had collapsed, leaving the man with an opportunity to escape. He made no move, but a chuckle escaped him as the flames raged on beside her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Caitlyn. I will spare you and your partner as I have had enough fun for today. Although, please tell her not to rush in so recklessly the next time we battle." He began to turn around, and walk towards the gaping hole to the outside when Caitlyn's growl caught his attention.

"I swear… one day I will bring you to justice, Khada Jhin."

"Is that so? Only one person ever has accomplished that feat, and now he is dead. If you are unable to keep to stay true to your word, Piltover isn't the only nation in danger. This is your burden to bear. Ta-Ta."

With that he was gone.

Caitlyn let out a sigh before pulling out her transponder.

"Jayce."

"My God, Caitlyn! Are you alright? I saw an explosion at the Police department and I'm driving there right now!" Jayce responded worriedly.

"Never mind that. We are starting a manhunt for Khada Jhin. Get me Camille and Ezreal. We're taking him down."

Jayce let out his sigh. "Understood. Over." He cut the communications after that, leaving Caitlyn leaning against a wall, the building burning down around her.

Jhin was different from Jinx. This man truly was evil. Caitlyn wasn't sure who would stand as the victor when the dust settled, but her resolve to Justice was simply too strong for her to back down.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember guys, Pawns is still the main girl of my League of Legends works.** **This one-shot is just a side-chick lmao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Personally, I love the Jhin-Caitlyn dynamic whether you support them as a pairing or not (I don't, but I can see why some people do).**

 **Let this sink in, they are both riflemen, both use their mind over strength, are calm, cool, and collected, and both are absolutely focussed on their goals. But for some reason, they are on opposite ends of the law.**

 **Once again, not my preferred pairing, but it can work. Potential mad chemistry to work with, homies.**

 **P.s. Originally, the title of this chapter was going to be "20 Minutes," but then I realized you're all gonna fucking crucify me for making such a bad pun.**

zzzxxxzxxzxzxzxz

* * *

 **Hell: The Sequel**

The Fields of Justice lit up as Summoner's Rift roared to life. Her teammates stood ready for the barriers to fall and make their way onto the battlefield.

Beside her was Camille in the top lane, her second-in-command Vi in the jungle, Jayce manning the middle lane, and both herself and the Piltover/Zaunite guardian Blitzcrank in the bottom lane.

"Ayyyyy! We got the Piltover Czars street crew today!" Vi shouted enthusiastically. "Woo-hoo!"

"Please don't be so crass, Enforcer," Camille stated calmly.

"Yeah… don't give us gang names..." Jayce muttered off-handedly before he made his way to the middle lane.

Caitlyn remained silent, however. Her lane opponent was the infamous Khada Jhin. Months ago, the Golden Demon launched an attack on Piltover, an act of terrorism that still haunted the Sheriff through many sleepless nights.

She shook the memories away, and with her head down low, briskly made her way to the bottom lane. There, she found the subject of her frequent nightmares seated comfortably on a tree stump.

"And so we meet again, Ms. Caitlyn…" the man with the silver mask chuckled. "I truly apologize for the destruction of your headquarters, but I needed to set the stage somehow."

"Save it," Caitlyn shot back. The many mechanical parts of her complex rifle whirred to life as it was brandished at its target. "You will pay, Jhin. I _will_ bring you to justice."

"CHARGED AND READY TO SERVE!" her robotic companion announced as he pounded his fists together.

" _More bodies to collect, heheheh…"_ the wind whispered as the legendary Bilgewater Reaver appeared from the shadows.

The cold, silver mask of her counterpart made it difficult to determine the emotions coursing through him as Caitlyn watched the Whisper being assembled. Jhin gave a look to Pyke, who returned a nasty grin.

"Very well, my dear…" Jhin announced as the turret shields became activated.

" _MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!_ "

"If you're shooting to kill, you better hit the heart."

* * *

"My, my… that's the 14th minion you've missed. Something on your mind, Sheriff?

Caitlyn grit her teeth. She was _not_ going to let Jhin get inside her head… Though that was proving a little difficult.

" _He has a point, Cait,"_ her summoner Kylic communicated to her. " _I've never seen you this off while farming._ "

" _I'm fine,_ " she responded, though a bit sharper than she intended. " _Keep an eye on the map, and I'll focus on my lane."_

" _Alrighty, then. Don't let him get to you Caitlyn, this is my Diamond 4 promos after all."_

And with that, the telepathic connection was cut for the time being. The lane continued relatively quietly for the next few minutes as both marksmen farmed their minion waves. Pyke disappeared in and out of lane, but for never more than a few seconds at most. That worried Caitlyn… that is until Blitzcrank landed several key hooks, blowing every single summoner spell that their opposing duo possessed and swinging the laning phase into their favour.

" _Once Vi comes, this lane is over,"_ she thought as a bright blue light flashed around her causing her to smirk in victory. Though a few minions were missed earlier, Caitlyn kept up in experience and now she was level 6.

" _Great! You've hit 6!"_ her summoner applauded. " _Which means… I can drop off your mod kit!"_

A camouflage-coloured briefcase magically appeared under her tower, and she signalled to Blitzcrank that she would be back quickly. Opening the kit, she eyed over the various scopes, magazines, and modifiers for her rifle that she painstakingly crafted by hand in her workshop.

After a few seconds of riflework, Caitlyn could now use her ultimate skill: "The Ace in the Hole" and dominate the lane completely. Caitlyn strutted back to lane, confident Jhin would not even consider pushing the lane unless he was looking for a quick death.

Much to her surprise, he did exactly that, suddenly clearing the wave at a rapid pace; missing some of the minions even. It was Caitlyn's turn to smirk.

"Before you can criticize others, it's a good idea to work on your own minion count." An enormous wave was pushing towards her turret, allowing her the option to either freeze the minion wave as she pleased and blow ahead of her lane opponent in farm or...

To go for the kill.

Caitlyn preferred the second option and unless the Jhin-Pyke duo recalled after their blunderous mistake, that was exactly what was going to happen. However, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at their next move. Not only did they stay, but they were right beneath her outer turret with Vi pathing her way to the lane.

 _"They were walking up?... for what exactly?..."_

Then suddenly, it happened.

A bright flare of summoner magic diverted her attention without warning and she whipped her body around just in time to see the cause.

 _A ward._

" _It's a trap, Cait!"_ Jayce's voice blared into her mind. _Get out! Now!_

But it was too late.

Far behind them, from near their bottom inner turret Kayn sat lazily right outside its target range, having cleared out the entire minion wave.

And then the teleports were complete. Not one, but _two_ enemy champions arrived on the previously unseen ward.

Urgot.

Katarina.

Kayn.

Jhin.

Pyke.

It was a 5-man tower dive at the bottom lane.

Caitlyn's eyes widened in horror as both she and Blitzcrank were slowly being corralled under their turret with nowhere to go as the entire enemy team drew closer.

"Is that fear I smell?" Katarina taunted. "Nowhere to run, little sheriff…"

She caught the voices of her teammate's frantic calls for assistance and the immediate follow of teleports to the bottom lane, but it was far too late.

The last image she saw was that of Jhin, level 6 as well, assemble his own rifle and enter a firing position.

 _"Curtains... down..."_

* * *

The Piltover 4, plus Blitzcrank remained speechless at their fountain.

"Communication," Camille spoke up, breaking the silence. "It seems _that_ is what we are lacking today," she said as their nexus turrets began to fall.

"Hey, hey now…" Jayce said with both hands raised. "The new patch doesn't let us cancel our teleports anymore. Don't pine this all on us, lady."

"I was not reprimanding you, Defender. Remember that I enacted my teleport as well," Camille responded, her eyes now resting firmly on Caitlyn.

"She does have a point, Cait…" Vi sighed. "We pinged our lanes missing several times and I saw Kayn plant that ward at our Krugs. We called for you both to recall a good minute ago, but…"

"But she didn't listen," Camille interjected, much to the chagrin of Caitlyn.

Shortly after the rift announcer declared in her signature voice " _Ace!"_ , the enemy team took the 2 bottom turrets, the dragonーan infernal dragon at thatー and then the rift herald shortly afterwards. Caitlyn's team tried to fight back even after she and Blitzcrank died, but it was futile.

Pyke picked up all but 2 kills during the dive and his gold-sharing ultimate snowballed their entire team monstrously ahead of everyone else. A hail-mary play was attempted when a key hook from Blitzcrank caught Jhin and a glimmer of hope appeared for a brief second… until it was revealed it was another trap laid by the Golden Demon.

While Jhin did die, another ace was obtained and the baron shortly afterwards. Before 20 minutes had even passed, Caitlyn's team found themselves cornered into their own base as their nexus turrets fell around them.

Caitlyn only hung her head low as the bright explosion of her team's nexus enveloped the entirety of Summoner's Rift. The game was lost because of her.

" _Defeat."_

* * *

"We'll get them next time," Vi said as she patted Caitlyn on the shoulder. Camille and Jayce sighed before walking through the Chamber's massive gateway along with Vi, all three conversing on how the game could have ended better. The Noxians barely said a word to anyone before they activated the League's teleporting apparatuses in the same room and vanished themselves with Kayn and Pyke following shortly after. Jhin was the last to leave, glancing back at her for a split second before he did.

This left Caitlyn alone in the lightless, marbled room with silence as her only company.

A myriad of emotions darted across her mind, but the most confusing one was… shock.

For years, she had prided herself on her mind, outsmarting criminals and staying multiple steps ahead of them. But just when they thought they caught up, they would fall prey to a pit trap set many days in advance.

But this time, she was on the receiving end. Caitlyn won her lane matchup, but Jhin's psychological ploys won his team the game. It was almost like a reversal of roles where she was the foolish criminal recklessly charging headfirst into the fray while Jhin was the calm and collected sheriff that routed her effortlessly.

This time, Jhin was… _her._

"This isn't over," she muttered as she made her way to the teleporting stations. She turned the dial several times until her destination appeared on the bright green screen. When she returned to Piltover, she would devise a plan, one grand and complex enough to bring down the Golden Demon and the Ionians responsible for unleashing him onto her city.

"In the end, I will always catch you…"

Little did Caitlyn know, that this would be the last time the League of Legends opened its doors for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Or is it?**


End file.
